


Security

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the simple request of "Sebastian/Fenris, chastity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

It is obscene, perhaps, that Fenris is grateful. It is not that he wishes to see the other man frustrated or in any state of discomfort - Sebastian, after all, is a man he is undeniably fond of. And yet he is glad: there is no obligation on his part, to please, to pleasure, no obligation to “discover what feels good to him”.

Fenris has always known what feels good to him, and it is not a thought he wishes to consider. Those thoughts take him back to Danarius - why think of Danarius and his sick, sick fashions when Sebastian is beside him? And so their relationship is chaste, and Fenris is grateful; Sebastian is loyal to his holy bride.

He kisses Fenris, regularly, about his neck, his shoulders, the flesh beneath his ears, and that is more than enough for the elf - it is gentle, as Sebastian is gentle. The fires of his youth are more than tempered now, and Fenris is grateful for that too.

These days, he wonders whom his gratitude should go to, is going to - the Maker, perhaps. Yes, Sebastian, and the Maker.

It is nice to have faith alongside security.


End file.
